Dark Ages
by Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago
Summary: They were trapped, in a different realm. Demons, Shadows, and unimaginable creatures scoured the place in hunt and search of shelter. None of the Ninja knew how they got each got there, but what they did know, is that they had to get out. Rated T for safety precautions. (I do not own Cover Image. All rights go to the creator)
1. Chapter 1

**A new story… I am beginning this because ****_the Worst of All Problems_**** is almost complete! No! What a great FanFic that was, but here it is, another one of my great stories to enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

They were trapped, in a different realm. Demons, Shadows, and unimaginable creatures scoured the place in hunt and search of shelter. None of the Ninja knew how they got each got there, but what they did know, is that they had to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Ages: Chapter 1<strong>

Smoke clogged the air, turning it from pure clean, to a filthy smog pipe. The ground was rough, small rocks covering the ground. Rocks flew into the air, bursting up from the molten lava.

Blinking his eyes, he sat up, stretching his arms and legs, tiresome from his nap. Crawling into a sitting position, he brushed hair from his face, only to find sweat trickling down his forehead. He was burning. His clothes were damp and his stomach growling.

How did he get here? And, where were the others? Coughing, Kai stood up on his feet and cruised around to get a better understanding of the place, but he found it hard to breath. The air, it was, thick, mucky, and_ sick_.

The rocks beneath his feet pained him, but why? Looking down, he saw a pair of exposed toes, better yet, his whole foot was showing. What was going on? Struggling to ignore the pain, Kai's eyes searched for a shelter, someplace where he could rest.

If Jay were here, his journey wouldn't be so quiet. He would tell jokes to pass time, have some fun with things.

If Zane were here, he wouldn't be asking so many questions to himself. Zane would surely be able to tell him where they have landed.

If Lloyd was here, he would – well, he would do _something._

If Cole was here, he would get to work right away. With all his ideas and strength, Cole would be able to help Kai find shelter in no time.

If Nya were here, he would do whatever it took to protect his sister.

All these thoughts clouded his brain and he hadn't watched where he was going. Quickly taking notice, Kai stopped before he walked off a cliff and into the lava.

_Almost like the Netherworld_, Kai thought to himself and smirked. _But, where is everybody?_

He climbed onto a tower of red rocks and settled in. He gathered some rocks in his hands and molded them around his feet. Using his fire to melt them, he created, shoes, of some sort, which would sort of be comfortable, but handy.

Kai rested his head against the rocks, as they dug into his skin. Hurt. Yes, that was what he felt; but relaxed, indeed he did. Shutting his eyelids in another mood for an extra hour of sleep, Kai told himself one thing: _This is all just a dream. Soon, you'll wake up and everything will be back to normal._

* * *

><p>A pain in his head arose, and Lloyd pried his eyes open. Pinching his temple, Lloyd saw a blur of grey flash by his eyes. "Mom?" he groaned, his hands reaching out further until they stopped at the bars.<p>

"Lloyd," she cooed, stroking his face.

"Mom, where – what happened?" his eyelids felt heavy, but Lloyd forced himself awake. Gripping the cold bars tightly, the boy tossed and turned, and found he was inches above the ground.

Misako gently stroked again, and then brought her hand back down. His mom was caged next to him. From behind Misako, Garmadon laid unsoncious, his staff out of grasp.

Sensei Wu was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know what happened sweetie. One minute, I remember trying to protect you, and the next complete black. When I awoke, it was just you, me, and your father. Your friends were gone and so is Wu," she paused a minute to gather her thoughts, "And I found the three of us locked in cages, above ground."

It was true. Lloyd was trapped behind bars, and so were his parents.

"So, you don't know where anyone else is?" Lloyd repeated his mother's words. Misako nodded.

He looked out of his cage. The land was red. Dark, dark, red; tints of grey and black filled the air and stained the small stones. He couldn't spot anything that showed that his friends were here, everything was dark.

"Mom," Lloyd scooted himself back to face his mom, "Do you remember what you were protecting us from?"

Misako pondered her thoughts, as if selecting which CD she wanted, or what type of deal to select. Finding her memory, Misako spoke, "It was Pythor. He said something about locking you somewhere where you wouldn't be able to escape. That way, he could make his move on conquering Ninjago City, but, since the other Serpentine had trapped themselves below Ninjago City's grounds, he planned to do it with someone else…"

"And that someone else is?" Lloyd encouraged her to continue, but the words just didn't come out. "Well, if we're gonna be stuck here for a couple days or so, might as well feel at home," he sighed and leaned against the bars.

* * *

><p>Zane helped Nya into a standing position. Her body was in no shape to move, she toppled time to time as they walked through the dark cave. Zane's head lit the dark spots, but they could not find a way out.<p>

"What is this place?" Nya awed when they came across a beautiful garden. A water fall loomed down, splashing into a pool of water. Flowers bloomed colorful rows, opening up their petals to show off their extinguish features.

Torches were hanging on the sides of the walls, signaling Zane that he could shut down his light. Without thinking, Nya ran into the patch and picked up a flower, tucking it behind her ear.

"Nya, I do not think this is a safe place. We do not know where we are, so I do not advise touching anything," his face squirmed when he saw Nya holding the stunning flowers to her face. "Even if it is attractive," he added.

The girl did not listen. She fell backwards into the plants and relaxed her muscles. She didn't have to worry about anything this way. She was free in her thoughts; she could dream wildly and stay here forever.

The White Ninja shook his head and slumped against the wall. He would be waiting here for a while…

* * *

><p>Back in Ninjago City, Pythor tensed his muscles and slithered forward to the old man. He beamed proudly and opened his mouth wide. "Forget it, Wu! I've thrown away all your hopesss now, the Ninja are gone! Gone, I sssay!"<p>

Sensei Wu backed up and poked his staff at Pythor's chest. The Anacondrai hissed and knocked the stick away, turning his tall head around. He called for something.

The elder's eyes squinted, he could make out a bright silhouette, but it wasn't on the ground.

"Surprised to see me, Wu?" he rasped with a low voice. The way he said it made his throat sound as if it was itchy. His scratchy voice cackled as he crept closer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dark Ages<em>****, my new FanFiction! But do stay tuned for the last two chapters of ****_the Worst of All Problems_****. And please do, also, check out my new collab story with _XShinkuKinkinX_! Updates for this FanFiction are yet to be determined…**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Ages: Chapter 2**

The Blue Ninja blinked his eyes a couple of times until he pushed himself up. He rubbed his head and groaned, his head feeling dizzy.

He observed his surroundings and breathed in the clean, fresh, air.

He was in the Bounty.

Swinging his legs off the table, he tried to think back to what he remembered last. Okay, they were fighting, versing Pythor?

No, _they_ weren't fighting him, _Misako_ was. Misako and Garmadon, and Wu were!

But, what was he doing? Jay sighed; he didn't want to think about it right now.

He walked out the door – wait, there was no door; he was in the Main room. He had to see if anyone was still on board.

The floorboards creaked beneath his feet with every step he took. He puffed his cheeks with anxiety and stepped out onto the deck.

No one there; he walked back inside and checked the halls, then, opened the door to the bedroom.

Jay bit his lip when he saw a smidge of a figure.

He pushed open the door more and sighed with relief.

"Cole!" he cheered, walking to the motionless Ninja on the bed with open arms. The Blue Ninja stepped closer and shook his friend. "Cole, come on, wake up," he hissed and knocked him off the bed.

The Black Ninja fell to the floor. Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head and pried open his eyes to see a blue blur. "Jay?" he mumbled.

The inventor grinned and sat on the fluffed bed.

"What happened?" he asked Cole. Cole didn't answer, instead, he dazed off into space, staring through Jay. "Hello, Cole!" he swept his hand in front of the Black Ninja's face and repeated himself.

Jay frowned and punched Cole in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried and snapped out of his thoughts.

When he turned to face Jay, his face was showing a very weary expression. "Sorry, I'm just, tired.

"What happened though?" Jay asked once again, "Where are the others?" Cole shrugged, just feeling lazy and faked a smile.

Jay stared at Cole with concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I am! I just don't feel like doing as much talking as usual. With no one here, I won't have to do much strategizing and boss you guys around," he grinned and sat up straighter.

Jay gritted his teeth, "Dude! Our friends are stuck somewhere, and you think you don't have to come up with a plan? We have to find them and get them back! Who knew you could be so la – zee."

Cole laughed and stood up, clapping his hands. "You hear that? No? I hear it; it's the sound of the Blue Ninja taking charge!" Cole slapped Jay in the back and walked out the door.

Jay ran his hand through his hair, his mind falling into confusion.

"But, but, really! We have to find them!" he cried, running out the door after Cole. The Black Ninja gripped Jay's arm and tugged on his hair, scratching his chestnut brown hair.

Jay was feeling as if he was being treated like a child. "Stop!" he told Cole and pushed him aside.

"I was just joking, Jay. Of course we'll find them; what? Do you think I'll just lay back and rest while two thirds of our team is gone and Ninjago might fall into doom?" Jay blinked once.

"However, out of all the people I could've gotten stuck with, it had to be you!"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ annoying!" Jay yelled back.

"And so he says," Cole grimaced.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 of <em>Dark Ages<em>; I am now beginning to continue this story since there are only two more chapters left in _the Worst of All Problems_.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Ages: Chapter 3**

Sensei Wu's eyes scanned the room and searched for an opening, anything that could help him escape.

"You're nexxxt," Pythor hissed as he raised his blade, Sensei Wu ducked and dashed past the purple Anacondrai. Growling, the Anacondrai whipped his long necked head around and slithered after Wu. He turned to the Overlord, "Get him!"

Sensei Wu ran, the two of them tailing behind him. His eyes widened when he saw a crack of light. He slid right in between and ran further away from the tomb, after the Bounty.

Pythor groaned and slammed the blade to the stone floor. The Overlord hushed Pythor and said in a low voice, "Don't worry; there are still two ninja left in this world. We can use them…" The snake grinned, baring his sharp fangs and nodded, agreeing with the Overlord.

"Yesss… yesss we can, can't we?"

* * *

><p>The old man moved his feet as far as they would take him. He was just a couple yards away from the Destiny's Bounty, he could catch just a glimpse of it from where he was standing. Using his staff to steady his walking, he paced the rest of the way, back to the Bounty.<p>

When he reached the ship, he could see Jay and Cole on the deck. He sighed heavily as thoughts clouded his mind. _Jay will have to stay focused this time round'. No goofing off,_ he thought and climbed up the stairs.

Cole's eyes widened and he stiffened, and then bowed. Jay scratched the back of his head and turned around. Quickly imitating Cole, he too bowed.

"Sensei Wu," they said in unison. The elder greeted them with a nod and opened the sliding door. When he was inside, Cole ran his hand through Jay's hair from the front, messing it up.

"What?" Jay complained, combing it again, with his fingers.

"How do you think Sensei Wu got here? Where did he come from?" Cole whispered to the Blue Ninja. Jay shrugged and looked up at his hair.

"Is it alright?" Cole groaned and followed Sensei Wu inside, slamming the door. Jay ran into the bathroom for another quick check.

He found the wise man sitting at the table, sipping his tea. _Who would have guessed?_ The Black Ninja pulled over a seat and clasped his hands in front of Sensei Wu. "Sensei Wu," he began, "What happened?"

Sensei Wu stroked his white beard and took another sip from his tea. "Pythor; he teamed up with the Overlord and banished all of you to another realm. _Or so he thought._ Soon, the Overlord learned that two of you were still in our daily world."

"But, that still doesn't answer my question… _what_ happened?"

"I just told you," he huffed and allowed another sip.

Cole narrowed his eyes, "What I mean is _what is going on?_ _Why are __**we**__ here?_" he said with a demanding tone.

Sensei Wu looked back at Cole and set down his tea, standing up. "That, my student, will be answered in a few moments… right now; we need to locate the others."

The old man walked into his mediation room, leaving Cole seated on the table.

* * *

><p>Pythor lurked the Bounty from the outside, his red eyes wandering the empty lot. He hissed with venom in his tone, "I thought you sssaid that the Ninja would be here."<p>

In a whiny tone, the Overlord mimicked the purple snake with annoyance. "'I thought you said that the Ninja would be here'. They are! You just need to go in there and sprinkle a bit of the dose in… something!"

The purple Anacondrai shot out is forked tongue and circled the ship, looking for a way on the deck and into the kitchen.

He shot his hand up and gripped onto the rail, groaning as he lifted his heavy slithery body on the deck.

The Overlord drifted away, hiding from plain sight and began to wait for the snake to finish his task.

Pythor wormed past the door and slithered past the Main room thinking no one was watching.

"Pyhtor," a voice echoed from behind him. The purple snake's lips curled into a wide grin and he stuffed the powdered bottle into a pocket in his belt.

Slowly turning around, he bared his white pointy fangs at him.

"Oh, did I not see you there? I am quite sorry for interrupting whatever that may have caused you to call for me."

The Black Ninja set his hands in front of his face and curled them into fists. "What are you doing here?" he scoffed.

"I'm just here to give you Ninja a sugary taste," he cooed and swung his tail under Cole's feet. The Black Ninja fell backwards on the floor, puffing out a cloud of air. "Don't you want to know what happened, boy? Where you are? What –"

"Shut up!" Cole yelled and pounced on the Serpentine. He heard a soft creak and the pounding of footsteps. "Sensei "- he began, but Pythor had already smashed his fist into the side of Cole's head, knocking him out.

Cole saw only black.

The Serpentine crawled away, pacing to the kitchen and spotted a cup of tea.

But that was the Sensei's, not Ninja's. He scowled and raced to find a glass, filled it with water and speckled in the powder.

"What in the name of…" Sensei Wu's voice gasped and he bent down beside the Earth Ninja. A bruise had formed on the side of Cole's head. Jay ran up behind his teacher. "Jay, go fetch some ice," he ordered, and lifted Cole to rest against the wall.

Pythor had succeeded. He flew out the opposite door and landed with a soft thud on the burning sand.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what happened in Chapter 2... I'm sure Cole was feeling alright... right? Yeah, he was. Okay, am I just talking to myself? :  
><strong>**  
>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for more, because Chapter 4 will be on Kai!<strong>

**Yay! *cough***

**R&R**


End file.
